


If Only We Were Immortals

by drnogender



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drnogender/pseuds/drnogender
Summary: Something small I wrote based off of the song Immortals by Marina and the Diamonds.





	If Only We Were Immortals

Sasuke stared at the photo in his hands, his eyes burned from how dry they felt, face stained from the tears he cried. If only to take everything back, to turn back time and fix it all. Oh, how he would pay anything for that. 

A shudder ran through his body, his grip tightening on the photo. Why, why did it have to be his brother. Itachi was suppose to be immortal, at least, in his eyes he was. After everything they went through together, a drunk driver should have never been what brought an end to his brothers life. 

A choked sob escaped him, he knew everyone dies, he was more aware of that than anyone else. He would pay death itself if it meant he could have Itachi back. His heart aches and he wished to hear his brother once more, calling him foolish before giving a fond smile and saying he loved him. 

His brother was gone from this world and all Sasuke could do was cry. Oh, how he wished Itachi and him were immortal.


End file.
